


Through the eyes of a child (One Shot)

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Character Death, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Gen, Hellhounds, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Y quizá después de todo lo que había hecho , aquel infame trabajo no era tan malo como creía . Tal vez los años de sufrimiento y dolor habían valido la pena , los sueños incumplidos habían sido desechados por una buena razón y las personas perdidas servían a un propósito más grande .





	Through the eyes of a child (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Este one shot fue escrito a las tres y algo de la mañana , no estoy segura de si es completamente coherente pero me gustó .  
> Este One shot esta publicado también en LJ y Wattpad .

"Y que mi alma descanse en dolor y pena , que mi corazón aún sienta el miedo de cuando estaba vivo y que mi mente aún grite por ayuda , de esa forma quizá aún viva en los corazones de mis mas amados amigos"

\- Ozías

En el momento en el que mi cuerpo aterrizó en el duro concreto una sonrisa consoladora se formo en mi cara , gruesas lágrimas caían cual cascadas por mis rosas mejillas , dulces pero inútiles palabras saliendo de las bocas de mis amados hermanos . Palabras repetidas una y otra vez , palabras convertidas en llantos llenos de sufrimiento y pena , miradas reinadas por aflicción dirigidas a mi .

Mi cuerpo yace tumbado en concreto sólido que hace a mi espalda picar con dolor pero ya no importa pues estoy siendo sostenido por mis hermanos , sus callosas manos sostienen mi cabeza y manos , un sentimiento que no puedo describir me llena en el interior. Puedo ver sus expresiones perplejas ante el inevitable destino que he de afrontar en sus nombres , enojo llena la cara de Dean (el hombre recto) , Sam (el chico con sangre de demonio) luce angustiado mientras que Castiel (el angel que se rebelo) viste una expresión confundida , obligo a mis manos a apretar las suyas y hago que mis ojos envíen disculpas a Dean quien desde el principio sostiene mi cabeza , puedo observar como la aceptación llega a sus almas , se que la tristeza los reinará por meses , tal vez años pero estoy seguro de que no los gobernara para siempre . Mi mente comienza a dejar de funcionar y me aseguro de grabarme sus caras , cada detalle que los hace ellos mismos es registrado en lo que queda de mi memoria . 

Más pronto de lo esperado escucho a los cerberos viniendo por mi y aunque estoy asustado en el fondo , dejo que mis hermanos se alejen con impotencia para girar en sus talones y no verme ser devorado por aquellos canes infernales que rompen mi piel brutalmente y destrozan mi cuerpo mortal , lo que aún queda de mi orgullo me hace evitar emitir un solo sonido que demuestre mi dolor frente a aquellas criaturas del infierno . 

Lo que está sucediendo es una desgracia y lo sé , pero tengo que compensar de alguna forma mis fallas , mis errores que se volvieron fatales , aquellos que no me dejaban dormir por las noches y me atormentaban en el día .

Conforme la vida se apaga en mi ser logro formar una sonrisa rota mientras en mi mente se forma mi último pensamiento en vida "Y quizá después de todo lo que había hecho , aquel infame trabajo no era tan malo como creía . Tal vez los años de sufrimiento y dolor habían valido la pena , los sueños incumplidos habían sido desechados por una buena razón y las personas perdidas servían a un propósito más grande".

Mi último y no tan coherente pensamiento me sirve de aliento para mí siguiente aventura , haciéndome no lamentar mi sacrificio , de esta manera tal vez y solo tal vez consiga arreglar todo lo que rompí.

\- El mundo está cubierto con nuestro rastro  
Cicatrices cubiertas con pintura  
Míralos predicar en amargas mentiras  
Preferiría ver este mundo  
A través de los ojos de un Niño  
A través de los ojos de un niño  
-aurora , through the eyes of a child


End file.
